nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Wounds Never Heal
Some Wounds Never Heal is the first map featured in the Struggle in Time series by JerryWiffle '. Overview 'Story When the group lands on Earth, they are unsure of their location. As they poke around the area, Richtofen notices that they are at the remnants of Der Riese, as it was burned down and destroyed. Knowing from experience that zombies would eventually pick up their trail and find them, the group acts fast and gets ready for another horde of undead Nazis. 'Map Layout' The map itself is like Der Riese, but more area is covered in this map. The players will start in the same place, with the same barriers, but with an M14 and a Winchester 1887. They can open all doors in the factory, and the map will be the same. What's different is that players can open to more places and the weapons are replaced by Struggle in Time weapons. In the furnace room, where an M1 Carbine is off the wall, the garage, where the furnace is, can be opened to the alley outside of the factory, where two buildings across can be accessed to. Also, the barrier into the smaller alley in the starting room can be opened, and in the small alley, players can access one more building from there. The boss is the returning hellhound, with the same characteristics and same graphics, to keep the same Der Riese feel. However, it was made so that they do not spawn in the general area of the players. The old perk-a-colas are back, with the addition of Nitro-ade, which can be found in the building across the furnace room garage. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is still in the same place, and is activated in the exact same manner as it was in the old Der Riese map. 'Easter Eggs' There are new easter eggs for this map, as it is revised, but still the same, and it would only be fair to also include more songs. The first song, known as "Hot Grills, and High Tops," will be featured after all teleporters are linked, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine is available, hence the song is only 50 seconds. The second song will be the reward for the major easter egg, along with the Thundergun. To complete this easter egg, the players must repair the mainframe found in front of the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as it is inactive in this map (If players use a teleporter, they will be teleported to another teleporter). To fix the teleporter, the players will have to find four different parts and put it into the teleporter. Doing so, however, will reset the telporters, thus forcing the players to re-link them all. After re-linking the teleporters, the mainframe will work, thus making all teleporters work like in the old Der Riese map. The song played is called "Raised by Wolves," by an American post-hardcore band called Falling in Reverse. Weapons 'Pistols' *M1911 *CZ75 *Python *ASP *Makarov 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *AK-47 *Enfield *AUG *Galil *FAL *M1 Carbine *M2 Carbine *M1 Garand *AR-15 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5K *AKS-74U *Kiparis *Uzi *MAC-11 *MP-40 *MAC-10 *Thompson 'Light Machine Guns' *HK21 *RPK *M60 *Stoner63 *M1919 Browning *L2A1 AR 'Shotguns' *HS-10 *Stakeout *SPAS-12 *Remington 870 *Winchester 1887 'Sniper Rifles' *L96A1 *PSG1 *Lee-Enfield *M21 *Springfield M1903 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb *LD-935 'Miscellaneous' *Knife *Bowie Knife *Grenade Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Struggle in Time